


Бывало и хуже

by Limniss_Dotlar



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limniss_Dotlar/pseuds/Limniss_Dotlar
Summary: Что бы не происходило в жизни Нирис, каждый раз она одергивала себя: бывало и хуже!
Relationships: Fane/Female Godwoken (Divinity: Original Sin)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Осознание, что в этот раз передряга оказалась намного неприятнее обыкновенного, наконец настигло Нирис только на пляже, когда она, едва ли открыв глаза, принялась отплевываться от песка.

Безумно хотелось пить. Солнце стояло в зените, вокруг -- скалы, море и фигурно разбросанные волнами по берегу ошметки коробля.

Девушка со стоном села, держась за гудящую голову. Попытавшись вытряхнуть песок из просоленных рыжих волос, Нирис задела ошейник, и тот неприятно звякнул, стукнувшись о ключицы.

Проклятые кандалы и не собирались сниматься.

Девушка с рыком подергала ошейник, но ничего, кроме боли в шее и синяка на ключицах, она не добилась.

Пресной воды. И тени. Нужно было прийти в себя и понять, как она выжила... и сколько еще таких счастливцев на острове.

Если таковые есть, конечно.

Нирис поднялась, отряхнула рваные мокрые одежды и горестно вздохнула. Нужно отыскать смену висящим на ней тряпкам и хоть что-то, похожее на оружие.

На неровных ногах, пошатываясь, она дошла до ближайшего ящика -- одного из многих, раскиданных щедрыми морем по всему пляжу. Рядом в песке Нирис заметила какую-то палку, но, прищурив зудящие от соли зеленые глаза, признала в припорошенной песком ветке лук, который она так кстати подобрала еще на палубе.

По крайней мере, ей есть, чем отмахиваться. На более без стрел, к сожалению, эта вещица не сгодится.

Будет очень неприятно, если ей придется драться с кем-либо в ближайшие полчаса...

\-- Ладно, Нирис, давай спокойнее, -- девушка глубоко вздохнула, когда паника поднялась в груди, а разум наконец осознал, в каком же положении она оказалась. -- Ты выкарабкивалась из ситуаций и хуже... выжила при дворе, уцелела среди улиц -- разве мало? Что такого может принести вшивый островной форт...

Принявшись ходить от ящика к ящику, она стала тщетно себя успокаивать, что в ее положении нет ровно ничего страшного и что скоро все должно образумиться, проясниться, а выход -- найтись.

Первыми, к счастью, все же нашлись стрелы.


	2. Chapter 2

Ничего громче, зануднее и пафоснее этих двоих девушка в своей жизни еще не встречала.

В начале сам собой отыскался Принц. Про себя Нирис нарекла его просто Красным и уже почти приучила сравнивать в мыслях в дутым помидором, потому как иначе вынести все это одухотворенное самолюбование девушка просто не смогла бы.

Да, конечно. Она готова ему улыбаться, пока его клинок на ее стороне, но, ради всего святого, пусть только молчит.

Подобных принцев, дворян и мелких князьков Нирис насмотрелась еще в свою юность при дворе: богатое и довольно иминитое происхождение вынуждало регулярно появляться на балах и светских раутах, что на деле девушку ни в коем образе не прельщало: людей, хоть сколько-то бы интересных, на подобных мероприятиях найти было очень трудно.

Осматривая очередной магистерский труп, Нирис фыркнула себе под нос, выудив наконец сухую и приличную на вид рубашку.

После душных залов высшего света улицы показались ей новым, пестрым, пускай и жестоким миром. Миром контрастов: света и тени, тишины и истошных криков, самой яркой радости и самой сильной боли.

Первая кража. Первый побег. Первое убийство.

Мир грязных денег и опасных связей со странной легкостью принял Нирис в себя: она знала, многие гибли на улицах, пока ей удивительно часто везло с картами или зазевашимися стражниками.

Это был мир настоящей свободы. Сочный, шумный, звонкий, яркий.

Но наконец ей перестало вести.

Нирис со вздохом по правила неудобный ошейник, поморщившись, когда тот снова неприятно ударился о ключицы. Слева от нее что-то шкрябнуло, и девушка непонимающе нахмурилась, снизу вверху взглянув на пишущий что-то в блокнот скелет.

\-- Сделай вид, что меня нет рядом, и веди себя как обычно, -- Фейн отмахнулся от девушки и шагнул чуть в сторону, намекая перестать пялиться.

И если Красный просто тяжело перевариваем Нирис в силу его заносчивости, то мистер "я-должен-найти-свою-маску-НЕТ-ЭТО-НЕ-ОРУЖИЕ-смертные-такие-противные" грозил, кажется, стать полноценной головной болью.

Его постоянное бурчание на неразвитых, неумелых, некрасивых, неразнообразных и боги еще только знают, каких, людей постепенно начало пробуждать едва утихшую мигрень, так что терпение девушки к концу дня, полного обыска побережья, уже было исчерпано:

\-- Все. Привал. Мне нужно наконец переодеться, а вы... проклятье, вы хоть приготовить-то что-нибудь сможете?

\-- Видимо, мне все же стоит пояснить, -- начал было Фейн, но девушка, опустив с плеч рюкзак, подобранный также где-то в песке, на землю, сразу же вскинула руку:

\-- Мне не нужно объяснять, что ты не готовишь, Фейн, потому что тебе не нужно есть, потому что тебе банально нечем. Это я уяснила и совершенно точно поняла, благодарю.

Скелет, кажется, тихо фыркнул и предпочел усесться на землю рядом с чужой сумкой, вновь уткнувшись в собственные записи.

Красный пожал плечами и манерно вздохнул, дернув хвостом и сложив лапы на груди.

\-- Не для того я опрашивал тебя, умеешь ли ты шить, готовить и прислуживать...

\-- О боги, -- Нирис потерла лоб и покачала горестно головой. -- Никогда, слышите, еще никогда мне не доводилось оказываться... уф, ладно. В сумке кое-какие фрукты, подели на двоих. Завтра пройдем ближе к форту, надеюсь, там мы сможем найти... хоть что-то.

Устало разведя руками, девушка вытащила из сумки потрепанные, но относительно целые рубашку и штаны и направилась за ближайший крупный куст, чтобы переодеться.

Кажется, им грозит тяжелое, очень и очень тяжелое совместное путешествие.


End file.
